Merlin Prompts
by Larien Jenova
Summary: These are Various Prompts from Characters within my Edwendu story!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be** **Prompts** **with Various Character within my Edwendu Story.**

 _"_ _This is a bad idea!". " You said that already." "Seemed worth repeating."_

Mae and Merlin slowly crept through the castle halls, making there way to Arthur's chambers. "This is a bad idea." Mae whisper behind Merlin. Merlin rolls his eyes, "You said that already." Mae shrugs her shoulder, "seemed worth repeating" Merlin turns to her and stops, only able to see her silhouette, grabbing her wrist drawing her closer to him. "Mae you know more than anyone that Gwen has to be stopped, she almost killed Arthur and You!" Mae bite her lip thinking of the almost poisoning that happened early that night, Arthur had said he wasn't feeling well at dinner and promptly passed out. We rushed him to Gaius and told us about the poison in his drink. Quick thinking on Mae's part since she was good with healing magic, she had saved his life. "Yes I quite understand why, but what if Arthur wakes up and sees us there?" Merlin waves a hand to her and turns to start walking again. "Don't worry Mae he won't wake up. Gaius had given him a sleeping draft." Mae sighs and follows him.

"What in the blazes are you two doing?!" Arthur yells from his bed as he sees Merlin on the floor, looking underneath his master's bed and Mae standing next to him. Mae stammers, "Merlin..and I thought we saw someone come in here and decided to check it out! Sorry dear brother but with you being poisoned earlier we thought that maybe someone might come and finish the job!" Gwen now awake looks between Merlin and Mae and narrows her eyes, Mae kicks Merlin, with an ow Merlin stands and straightens himself out. "Sorry sire" now Arthur looks between the two, " I can understand Merlin doing that but Mae what are you doing with Merlin?" Mae stiffens and gulps, with a wave of her hand, "I went to stroll through the castle and saw Merlin and decide to join him. You know I have trouble sleeping." Arthur nods and Gwen doesn't seem convinced but decided not to say anything. "Alright go on now, both of you." Mae and Merlin bow slightly on the king and make there way out. After they round the corner of the hall, Mae leans up against the wall with a sigh. " I was able to put the charm underneath Gwen's side of the bed, she should be herself in the morning." Merlin grins, "You are such a cabbage head Merlin! I told you he would wake and your all like no Mae..blah blah blah." The warlock chuckles at Mae, "You should know better to listen to anything I say"


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **Where is he?" "My lady…" "Answer me"**

Mae rushes down the corridor, no sounds are heard beside the fast clicking of her shoes. Walking up to the healers tower, swinging the door open she sees Gaius standing in front of a table with a book open his reading glasses on. Gaius raises his head and with a grim expression he began to speak, Mae cuts him off clenching her jaw she goes on to say, "Where is he? Where is Merlin?" Gaius take his glasses off and walks up to her and grabs her hand. "My lady…" Mae rips her hand from his and with a assertive tone,"Answer me!" Gaius motions to the boy laying in a cot in the corner, Maes face drains turning white as she see Merlin unconscious and unmoving besides the slight rise and fall of his chest, bruises lining his face. Sitting in a chair beside him, tears forming "Gaius what happened?" with a grim face and a exhale, "Morgana threw him against a rock and he hit his face against it. He had gone ahead of the trail to look around and when we got up to him, we saw morgana a few paces in front and Merlin on the ground near a rock" A voice heard from the door, turning around she sees Arthur in his armour and a few other knights standing behind him, Mae stands quickly a knot forming in her chest and stomach and walks up to Arthur and a loud crack is heard as she slaps him. The knights and Gaius all gasp in surprise and Arthur is silent. "He is a but a servant Arthur, he should have never done that! He can't defend himself like you all can!" Mae's snapped. The knights all flinch and hang their heads low and Arthur flicks his eyes back and forth between Merlin and his sister. With a desperate voice, "I'm sorry Mae." Mae scoffs and turns back to sit next to Merlin again and grabs a hold of his hand and presses it against her forehead. "Gaius, please let me know when he wakes" Gaius must have nodded toward the king because he did not speak. Hearing the door close Mae lifts her head and with tears in her eyes looks to Gaius. "Is there anything I can do for him?" Gaius gives her a soft smile, "Just be there for him my dear. I'm not sure magic could help much, but maybe you could say a spell since you are better at healing magic then Merlin and I could ever be." Mae nods and closes her eyes, whispers " _batian_ "opening the up her blue orbs flashing gold for a moment. Merlin groans and his eyes flutter, Mae grips his hand a bit tighter, "Ugh" Merlin clutches his head with his other hand and opens his eyes fully "Mae? What happened?" Mae smiles through her tears, "Arthur said that Morgana threw you against a rock and made you unconscious." Merlin tries to sit up and Mae glares, Merlin lays back down and chuckles, "Yes I did see Morgana, before I could do anything she threw me." nodding Mae lets out a shaky breath, "I'm just glad it wasn't more serious or I might not have been able to heal you." Merlin squeezes her hand, "Thank you Mae" Mae blushes and looks away and lets go of his hand and waves it "It's no big deal" Standing up and walking to the door, "Just stay down and don't do anything stupid. I'll go let Arthur know about Merlin." Gaius adds, "Mae you should also apologize to him." Mae bites her lip and give Gaius a slight nod. "Good Girl" Gaius smiles and watches her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell kind of noise was that? I sneezed…..that was NOT a sneeze

Arthur was making his way down to Mae's chamber to drag her to the council meeting, if he has to sit through it so should she. Before knowing a few high pitched squeaking noises are heard through her door. Arthur with a puzzled look knocked on Mae's door. "Mae is everything alright?" dead silence, then a few more squeaking noises that seemed a little louder. Mae opens the door and sniffles, "is there something you need Arthur?" Arthur purses his lips, "can I come in for a moment?" Mae nods and let's him through the door, "upon closes it Mae sneezes. "What the bloody hell kind of noise is that?" Mae looks at him and rolls her eyes, "I sneezed" Arthur noms with laughter, "That was NOT a sneeze." Mae groans, "Yes I know I sound like a blasted mouse." Mae sneezes a few more times, Arthur doesn't seem be able to control his laughter. "For the love of God Arthur just go! Whatever you bloody want, I'm saying no!" Arthur stops laughing and ruffles his sisters hair, "come on sister, I just wanted you to accompany me to the council meeting today." It's now Maes turn to laugh, "Your bloody mad if you think I'd go with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**"** **If my legacy is to throw myself into danger to save your life, then so be it!"**

Arthur started to pace back and forth in front of Mae's door, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Himself, Merlin and Mae were in the forest going after some bandits that were raiding villages nearby and they were ambushed, resulting in Mae pushing Arthur out of the way of a sword and slicing right into her side. Merlin seemed to get furious knocked every single bandit out with a force of his magic. Gaius yelling for him to come in shook him from his thoughts and he entered the room quietly. Mae was propped up against her head board, Merlin on one side holding her hand and Gaius standing on the other side, "Now Mae you have to take it easy for the next few weeks alright. You're very lucky that it did not go through anything of import." Arthur clenches his jaw, "Lucky?" His voice laced with anger, "She shouldn't have done what she did this the bloody first place!" Mae closes her eyes and winces, Merlin stands up and looks at Arthur, Gaius walks up to Arthur, "Please Sire." Arthur just waves his hand toward them, "Id like a few moments alone with my sister." Merlin and Gaius nod toward their King and leave the room, before Merlin leaves he looks toward Mae one more time with a frown upon is face,the door shuts quietly behind them. Mae opens her eyes and looks at Arthur staring back at her with a look of anger and sadness, He starts to pace again, "What the bloody hell were you thinking Mae? What you did was bloody stupid!" Mae opens her eyes, glaring at her brother, her body shaking from anger, "I did what I had to do, You didnt see the man that was going to attack you and I did. What else could I have done? If I had shouted at you, he would have still killed you, So I pushed you out of the way!" Arthur kicks a chair nearby, it lands with a crash, "You could have died Mae! You would just throw your life away for what?" Mae with all the force she could muster she shouts at her brother ,"If My legacy is to throw myself into danger to save your life, then so be it! You are my brother, you are the King of Camelot and I will NOT watch you die!" Arthur stops in his tracks, his breath ragged and just stares at Mae's tear stricken face. Arthur shoulder slump and his head lowers, he walks toward his sister kneels at her bed, grabbing ahold of her slightly shaking hand, "Mae, I'm sorry for shouting. I was so angry and upset, I just didn't want to lose you again. After losing father, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you too. You are my sister, and I love you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Mae's throat tightens, with a Shaky breath, "I'm sorry that I have upset you, but I am not sorry of what I did. I will continues to protect you and Camelot. You are in your prime, young in your reign, you will do so much more for Camelot." Arthur laughs, "You won't listen to a thing i'll tell you, would you?" Mae laughs with him, "Sorry dear brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt #5

Write about the morning after they day she died. (Arthurs POV)

Arthur layed in bed staring out the window, rain beating against it, mimicking the way he feels. Heart beating hard against his chest and a stomach ache that seems like it would never truly go away. His queen tried to rouse him from their shared bed, but he didn't say anything, he just kept staring. When Arthur did finally rise from his bed he hadn't even bothered to change out of his night clothes and he hadn't dared try getting Merlin for he was probably just as in bad shape as he. Merlin probably didn't want to see him anyways, couldn't blame him, it was his fault that his sister died. Mae, a fierce headstrong women, a woman who would never take a no for an answer and who always cared about everyone -know matter if you crossed her or not. His guilt eating away at him as he sat in his chair at his desk, papers strewn about it like his thoughts, disorganized. People came and went from his chambers all morning giving their condolences, Arthur couldn't bother with anything, he honestly didn't hear a word they had said to him. He just sat there, a shell of himself, never would he be whole again, a peice of him torn from this world to early. A good piece..the best piece that the world had, and just in an instant it was gone, like blowing out a bright candle. He felt like the smoke, drifting into the cold. A clash of thunder woke him of a stupor, scaring him half to death. Arthur replaying the scene in his head, _It was like this yesterday, in the midst of battle, raining hard and nonstop, thunder and lightning clashed just like the soldiers had, and in the midst of all the chaos and blood Arthur heard a scream. It was Mae, sword thrust through her back, the blade so easily pierced through flesh. Blood dripping down her mouth, her life force slowly slipping away. Everything went blank for Arthur, hardly seeing what was right in front of him, like watching the scene from outside your body but also not. His mind snapped back and he raced toward his sister. Everything seemed to slow down, even her body falling to the ground seem to take hours when it was only a matter of seconds, Arthur trying so hard to run through the blood and guts littering the muddy ground. He finally reached her, another stroke of lightning brightens the field, as he held her closely the flash of light, illuminating her eyes, her eyes filled with shock and fear. Arthur took a look around and noticed that all the enemy soldiers have fallen to the ground, Near a ridge stood Merlin on his knees screaming at the sight of Mae. A cough brings him back to Mae, seems like she was trying to talk, blood spilling from her mouth, she smiled, blood smeared across her teeth. "Ar-Arthur, could you please do one thing for me." Arthur tried to hold his sob back and nods. "I know your bloody awful at it but could you Sing that song to me, the one I taught you." Arthur laughs through his tears, a tightens held in his throat, he clears it and begin to sing quietly as he hold her closer to him, "You are my sunshine, my only sun-sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gr-grey, You'll never know, how much I love you, p-p-please dont you take my sunshine away" Mae lifts her hand to Arthurs face, wiping the blood, tears and sweat from it. "I already know, how much you love me dear brother, and I love you more" Her hand falls from his face, her eyes slowly fade from bright blue to a dull washed out blue. Arthur panics, heart beating so hard it might just jump out sobs wrecking through his body, "No no no no no, please Mae, pleeaasee come back, please!" He screams through the thunder_. He hadn't realized while remembering, that he had screamed and destroyed his desk and the papers strewn across the floor, he was on the ground sobbing, Gwen walked into the room and with a low gasp she runs toward her husband and pulls him close to her, rocking him back and forth on the floor. She just held him close for the rest of the evening trying to calm him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt 6. "It's only a small dragon"**

"That's a small dragon?!" Merlin and Mae looked at each other and started to laugh at Arthur's reaction. "Well they are usually smaller when they are born, but this girl is still technically a baby." Merlin exclaimed, Mae nodded in agreement. Arthur just stared in amazement at Aithusa in her beautiful white skin. "If your amazed by her, you should see Kilgharrah, he's-" Merlin elbows Mae in the side, her face turns to discomfort as she rubs her side. Arthur looks at the two in confusion, "Who?" Merlin rubs his face and glares at Mae, "Um, so you remember that dragon that attacked the castle?" Arthur's eyes just about popped out of there sockets, then his face turned into anger. "Merlin is there something you wish to tell me?" Merlin's eyes go wide and widely shakes his head. Mae sighs and stands next to Arthur and whispers in his ear, his face turning to a bright red and clenching his jaw. "You did WHAT? I am going to murder you Merlin!" Merlin turns around quickly and runs away, Arthur follows after him and Mae just stands there laughing at her two idiots. "GET BACK HERE MERLIN!" Arthur screams, "I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GOING TO ATTACK THE CASTLE" Mae just continues to laugh, and Aithusa just stands there in amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt #7 "why are your hands purple?" "That is a very good question."

Arthur walked into the physician's chamber, and see Mae standing next to Merlin and across from her is Gaius. They all jump and turn toward Arthur, Mae seemed to hide her hands behind her back. Arthur looked at them with a curious glare, "What in the heavens are you all doing?" Merlin talked first, "Nothing sire, just talking about various things. You know like remedies and such, you know medical things." Arthur seemed a little wary, "You're all brewing potions again aren't you?" They all shook their heads quickly. Arthur scoffed, "Mae, may I see your hands?" Mae gulps loudly, "Why would you want to see my hands?" Arthur waited patiently, tapping his foot against the stone floor. Mae sighed and rolled her eyes, she stuck her hands out from behind her back, her hands were a dark purple. "Why are your hands purple?" Mae shrugged, Gaius spoke up, "That is a very good question sire, you see we wer-" Arthur stepped forward grabbing Maes hands, "See I KNEW you were brewing potions again. How many times do I have to tell you! You all 3 should not do it during the day, or at the very least do it where you won't get caught! I don't need all 3 of you executed if someone saw you guys doing such things!" Merlin scoffed, "Arthur, Listen, we weren't doing magic. Mae had a rash on her hands and we thought of this different remedy that might help it go away, and well it did work...it just turned her hands a bit of purple." Arthur glared at his servant, "A bit!? Her entire hands are purple and it seems to be traveling up her arm!" The 2 Sorceress and Mae looked down at her hands, "Oh my heavens it is!" Arthur dropped her hands and made his way toward the door, "Just fix it, soon. Father wants her for dinner tonight!" The door slams behind Arthur as he grumbled his way down the steps.


	8. Chapter 8

Dialogue Prompt # 8

"Sorry, I'm not reacting to this news with the appropriate excitement. I'm just really hungry."

Mae heard her stomach growl for the 4th time in the last hour. She had been in council meetings all morning and she hadn't had the time to find something to nibble on. Hearing the court members argue about crops and money really bored her to death, so when Arthur started to talk she drowned him out until she caught the word magic. But by the time she started to actually pay attention the council had been dismissed. Arthur walked out of the room, a grumpy look on his face, Merlin trailing behind him have Mae a wary look. She stiffened, uh oh. That look means that her brother was definitely mad at her. What the hell was she supposed to do during these meetings, it's not like the court actually paid any attention to her or even listened to anything she had to say. She turned her thoughts back to finding something to eat. "Robyn?" Robyn steps next to Mae and leans down, "Yes Mae?" Mae's stomach grumbled so loud that Robyn had heard. She gave the princess a knowing smile and chuckled, "I will bring lunch to your chambers" Mar sighed in relief, "thank you Robyn" Robyn curtsied and was off.

Mae now back at her chambers and just begun to dig into her lunch when Arthur came barreling through her door. "What the bloody hell Mae! I thought you would be excited about the news I had today! But no you were just sitting into nowhere, mouth open like a gaping fish!" It took all of Mars strength not to unleash her magic onto Arthur that very moment. She quietly stood, he looked at her in bewilderment. Now standing in front of him, she grabs onto his shirt and pulls him down to her level with a glare on her face and fire in her eyes, she spoke grinding her teeth " I have not eaten at all this morning dear brother, so I'm sorry I'm not reacting to whatever this news is with the appropriate excitement. I'm just really hungry." Arthur's eyes wide open he gulps as she lets go of him. He straightens up and nods, "Sorry, sorry Mae. Go ahead and start eating I'll tell you all about it." Mae smirked, she sat back down and began to eat. Arthur stood there for a second trying to calm himself down, he hoped he would never make Mae angry again


End file.
